SasuSaku Songfic
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Chap 3 Apdet! Beautiful Girl/RNR please?/Kumpulan SasuSaku Songfic/Hpe You Like it! XD
1. How to break a heart

**-You Taught me how to break a heart- **

**-SasuSaku Songfic-**

**-Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-**

**-Rate: T-**

**- Genre: Angst/Romance-**

**-Warning: Misstypo,Gaje-**

**Hope You Like It.. ^^b**

* * *

Sakura POV

Dapat kurasakan langkahku yang tak beraturan. Salju dingin ini seperti menusuk diriku. Tapi salju ini tidak melebihi dinginnya sikapmu padaku. Dan kurasakan kepalaku seperti berat,dan hatiku terasa pedih. Apakah salahku kami-sama? Apa salahku? Apa salahku sampai ada cobaan begini? Aku bukan gadis yang kuat Kami-sama,aku benar-benar gadis yang lemah yang tak bisa menanggung semua ini. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya berharap semua orang mengerti perasaanku,hatiku,hancurnya diriku,semuanya.

Kubuka pintu rumahku. Apakah kuat aku menghadapi ini semua? Apakah aku kuat? Kumohon Kami-sama.. berilah kekuatan menghadapi ini. Kuambil obat dari kotak obat milikku dan meminum satu pilnya. Aku harus menghadapi semuanya,dan mencoba memulai dari awal dari paling awal, sangat awal. Mencoba melupakan semuanya dan memulai hidup baru,kehidupan sendiri, kehidupan penuh emosi palsu,dan... Tanpa Cinta.

**_Since you're not worth my love _**

**_I haven't given up _**

**_I'm stronger than that _**

**_(I'm stronger than that)_**

Kutatap gedung sekolahku dengan tatapan yang tak jelas. 'Disini semua kepalsuan dimulai.' Pikirku sambil menatap gerbang sekolah itu. Kupasang senyum yang telah kulatih dari semalam. 'Bagus! Tak ada yang menyadari kepalsuan ini!' pikirku kembali. Dan senyumku sedikit memudar ketika menatap pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke dan...Karin

Kepalaku lagi-lagi terasa berat. Dan kalau boleh aku ingin mati ditempat, kalau boleh seseorang siapa saja berikan padaku pisau untuk memotong nadiku. Seakan tak tau,aku melangkah melewati mereka dengan cepat. 'Sakura ingat kau memulai dari awal,kau tidak kenal mereka.'

Dan tanpa disadari Onyx itu menatapnya sedih.

**_And though my heart will break _**

**_I'm takin' back my faith _**

**_Cos right now my world is spinnin' too fast _**

**_But you won't be the end of me _**

**_If you were the one you wouldn't hurt me so bad _**

**_You gave me the world _**

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun terus sejak jam pertama." Tanya Ino sahabat baikku. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, mengisyaratkan tak apa-apa. Tapi entah kenapa ingatanku kembali pada kejadian kemarin sore.

**Flashback...**

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh.." Aku berlari menapaki salju ini. Salju dingin yang turun baru tadi pagi dan menumpuk di jalan. Lalu kulihat dari kejauhan seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berdiri dibawah naungan pohon Sakura. Kuhampiri dia sambil tersenyum.

"Halo Sasuke-kun maaf aku terlambat." Ujarku lembut sambil tersenyum. Dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan menatapku tajam.

"Hn,tidak apa-apa."

Sambil menendang-nendang salju didekat kakiku,aku memulai pembicaraan, "Saljunya inda-"

"Kita putus."

DEG

Otakku berputar meyakinkan kata-kata itu. Kita maksudnya **Aku **dan** Sasuke. **Putus artinya **Berpisah**?

DEG

DEG

DEG

UGH..

Sial! Jangan sampai penyakit ini kambuh lagi! Jangan sampai Sasuke mengetahuinya! Dan.. kenapa putus? Apa salahku?

Kutatap mata onyx didepanku dengan sedih. Seakan mengerti tatapanku dia berkata,

"Aku ingin **Kita**...kita **Putus! **Putus Sakura..**" **

"Apa alasanmu Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Dia hanya menatapku balik.

"Alasanku bukan untuk diketahui Sakura."

"Demi Tuhan SASUKE! AKU INGIN TAU SALAH APA AKU!" ugh.. kenapa aku jadi berteriak? Aku takut penyakit ini kambuh.

"Aku pergi dulu Sakura." Dan pemuda onyx itu meninggalkanku di tengah salju ini tanpa Meninggalkanku dengan hatiku yang kosong,pedih,hancur, dan.. kehilangan

**_Gave me the world to take it all away _**

**_All you left me was yesterday _**

**_And this space in my heart _**

**_Now it's slowly tearin' me apart _**

**_I'm takin' all that I learned from you _**

**_I'll make it something I'll never do _**

**_I can't be who you are _**

Dan saat itu, Kau mengajari bagaimana memutar balikkan duniaku yang indah menjadi suram,bagaimana merusak hubungan,bahkan untuk menghancurkan hati seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus.

**__****__****You taught me how to break a heart**

Aku ini gadis kuat. Bukan gadis yang lemah,cengeng. Aku bisa melalui semua ini. Aku bisa melaluinya walau hatiku sakit. Aku pasti bisa melaluinya walau mimpiku penuh denganmu. Dan perlahan-lahan aku akan melupankanmu,menghapus semua memori indah kita walau dengan hati sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada penyakitku ini. Semua kenangan telah lalu itu hanya masa lalu.

**Flashback Off...**

**_I'll make it through this pain _**

**_My dreams won't call your name _**

**_I'm stronger than that _**

**_(I'm stronger than that) _**

**_Cos I still know how to love _**

**_Know that will be enough _**

**_And this moment will fade into the past_**

"UHUK! Ugh..."

Aku meremas dadaku yang sakit bagai ditusuk jarum itu. Sial penyakitku ini. Apakah ini akhirku? Aku.. aku masih ingin hidup! Kami-sama! Apakah ini waktuku?apakah sudah waktuku?

"Uggh.."

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sekuat tenaga. Pandanganku mulai buram, kakiku serasa tak bisa melangkah lagi. Kugapaikan tanganku ke arah obat yang terletak di atas meja. Tapi sayang, pandanganku mulai gelap dan sebelum mataku tertutup aku melihat sekelebat bayangan.

BRAAAAK!

"SAKURA!"

BRUUKK!

Dan tubuh itu jatuh dengan sempurna,berbenturan dengan lantai dengan mulusnya.

**End Sakura POV**

**_You won't be the end of me _**

**_If you were the one you wouldn't hurt me so bad _**

**_You gave me the world_**

**_Sasuke POV_**

**_"_**Kumohon Sakura,bangun,BANGUN!" jeritku histeris. Kugoncangkan badannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia? Apakah di-' dan mataku menatap sebuah botol obat. Dia.. sakit Jantung?

Dan tanpa aba-aba aku menggendongnya dan berlari ke arah mobilku yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Kenapa jadi begini? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan kembali padanya tapi kenapa... TAPI KENAPA JADI BEGINI? Inikah karma?

**_I'm taking back my faith _**

**_I'm taking back my life _**

**_I don't care for who you are _**

**_Cos you taught me how to break a heart_**

Dengan frustasi kuacak rambutku. Kutatap pintu UGD yang tertutup itu. Aku tak peduli bagaimanapun bentuk rambutku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin Sakura. Aku hanya ingin dia! Kumohon.. beri dia kesempatan hidup, aku ingin memperbaiki semua. Semua tingkah laku dan sikapku. Aku tau aku salah dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia. Dan saat itu aku merasa sebuah tepukan di pundakku. Dan kudongakkan kepalaku**_._**

"Anda Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya suster itu ramah.

"Ya,ada apa dengan Sakura? Dia selamat? Apakah bisa sembuh?" Sasuke bisa saja mepertahankan sikap stoicnya tapi sekarang bukan saat tepat untuk bersikap stoic begitu.

"Sakura-san sedang kritis sekarang,dan dia meminta agar Sasuke-san menemuinya." Ujar Suster itu sambil menepuk pundakku. Dengan lesu kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu itu. Kubuka dengan perlahan. Hidungku mengernyit merasakan bau obat-obatan yang asing. Dan kutatap gadis rambut pink itu. Dan saat kuhampiri dia menatapku dengan lemah.

"Sakura..." ujarku sambil meraih tangannya.

"Sa..su..k-UHUK!"

"Sakura!"

"Aku ti..tidak..-apa..Sasu..ke"

**_"..."_**

"Sasuke..sepertinya ini saat terakhirku...ya?"

"Sakura kumohon,jangan katakan begitu! Kumohon Sakura!" dan dapat kurasakan air mataku menetes.

"Sasuke.. jangan..me..menangis.." tangan Sakura yang dingin menyentuh pipiku dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Sakura..."

"Sasu..UHUK.. bahagialah dengan wanita lain..UHUK!"

"Sak-"

"Dan lupakan aku..lu..pa..kan.. aku Sasuke..."

TIIIIIIIIIIT!

"Sak..jangan bercanda...Saku..Saku! Aku tak suka bercanda Sakura..SAKURAAA!"

**_How to break a heart _**

**_How to break a heart _**

**_Cos you taught me how to break a heart_**

**_~:~_**

**_You taught me how to break a heart... and i do it to you when i leave you. and i fly to another world and we meet again someday._**

**_-Sakura-_**

**_OWARI_**

**_Wanna RNR?_**


	2. I'll see you again

"**I'll See You Again''**

**Sequel Chapter one "How To Break A Heart"**

**SasuSaku Songfic**

**Special Request from 'Fidy Discrimination Miaw-miaw' and Me**

**Original story by UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha**

**Desclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! **

**OOC, Gaje, Baca chapter satu dulu saran saya dan sepertinya terlalu pendek fic ini. Jadi maaf karena author udah rada-rada writer block. Jadi maaf sekali lagi!**

**~UNDER THE SAME SKY~**

* * *

Musim Semi. Apa yang kau pikirkan pertama kali saat mendengar kata Musim Semi? Dingin, peralihan cuaca. Ya, peralihan pada cuaca yang tidak bersahabat itu. Musim Dingin. Dimana saat para hewan mencari tempat berlindung. Dimana semua orang memilih menetap di rumah. Dan dimana pohon itu mulai hilang keindahannya. Pohon pink khas jepang yang indah tapi rapuh. Dimana dia berkembang dengan perlahan, dan rusak dengan cepat. Ya... pohon itu yang melambangkan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

**Sasuke POV**

Relakah aku melepasnya? Melepasnya akibat perbuatanku? Akibat sikapku? Akibat... oh tak ada lagi yang dapat kusebutkan. Kesalahan padanya melimpah dalam diriku, dan aku merasa menjadi orang berdosa sepanjang masa. Kuangkat kepalaku dan kutatap daun pinknya, entah kenapa aku merasakan kehangatan yang selalu dipancarkannya. Aku merasa dia ada di sebelahku, menjagaku –ya memang pengecut aku jika dia yang menjagaku,bukan aku- dan aku merasakan dia berjalan bersamaku. Aku merasakan melewati hari bersamanya, tapi... apakah dia ada di dekatku?

_**Always you will be part of me  
And I will forever feel your strength  
When I need it most  
**_

Aku tahu, tiap hari otakku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku merasa kurang, kosong, dan pedih. Tapi apa daya? Kau hilang.. kau tak akan pernah kembali.. bahkan aku tak bisa menyentuhmu lagi. Mungkin memang aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu tapi, izinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu dan tolong dengarlah dan aku yakin kau mendengarnya.

_**You're gone now, gone but not forgotten  
I can't say this to your face  
But I know you hear**_

Aku... aku akan melihatmu lagi, Sakura... aku akan melihatmu lagi. Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar tak meninggalkanku. Kau berjalan bersamaku, bahkan aku dapat merasakannya. Aku dapat merasakan disentuhmu saat dulu, Sakura. Aku akan melihatmu... Lagi. Mungkin kau bosan dengan kata-kataku, tapi ini suatu keyakinan yang kugenggam dengan erat. Suatu impian yang kupegang teguh. Dan aku selalu berharap itu terkabulkan. Berharap... terkabul...

_**I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again**_

Aku ingat disaat kau pertama meninggalkanku. Aku ingat saat rumahku hancur akibat tanganku yang melempar apa saja yang dapat kujangkau. Dan mungkin aku tak akan berhenti sampai tanganku menyentuh fotomu yang sedang tersenyum. Pada saat itu juga, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menetes dari mataku. Ya, air mata. Air mata penuh kepedihan, sakit, dan disini Sakura, sesak disini dihatiku. Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Kubiarkan itu mengalir deras begitu saja. Apakah penyesalan begini cukup Sakura? Apakah harus kulakukan lebih?. Dan aku gila tanpamu.

_**When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy  
**_

Aku selalu bersyukur tiap kali mengingatmu. Bersyukur bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Memiliki senyummu, suaramu bahkan sentuhanmu. Dirimu seutuhnya.

_**I tell myself I'm so blessed  
To have had you in my life, my life**_

Mungkin kini aku tanpamu. Mungkin kini aku kosong. Mungkin aku tak akan pernah merasakan apa itu 'Cinta'. Karena hanya kau yang dapat merubahku. Dan kau juga harus tau Sakura, aku akan melihatmu lagi. Mungkin kau bosan melihat wajahku yang penuh dengan dosa ini, tapi aku yakin kau tak akan pernah bosan menungguku dan mencintaiku lagi. Aku akan melihatmu lagi Sakura.

_**When I had the time to tell you  
Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When the words I should have said  
Would come to haunt me  
In my darkest hour I tell myself  
I'll see you again  
**_

Dan saat aku menyentuh pohon kesayanganmu itu, aku merasakan aku bersamamu.. Berjalan bersamamu, bahkan memelukmu. Aku lalu menangkap daun pink pohon yang jatuh dan saat aku mendongak aku melihat bayanganmu didepanku.

"SAKURA!"

Ini bukan mimpi kan?

_**I will see you again  
I'll see you again**_

"Sasuke..." sapamu lembut padaku. Aku dapat merasakan rasa penyesalan menyergap kembali diriku. Kau bahkan masih menyapa lembut padaku yang berdosa ini.

"Sakura!" Dan saat itu aku berusaha menyentuh tanganmu dan kau menyambut tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan kau menggenggam tanganku. Dan aku merasa hangat.

"Sakura.. maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku, kebodohonku semuanya. Maaf Sakura!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tempat ini hanya aku dan Sakura yang tau. Tak akan ada orang lain disini.

"Ssst.. aku sudah memafkanmu dari dulu Sasuke. Jadi jangan menangis." Ucap sakura sambil mengusap pipiku yang basah akan air mata. Tunggu! Aku menangis?

"Sakura.. bawa aku, aku ingin bersamamu!" ucapku yakin.

"Sasuke..." mata Emerald itu menyorot sedih padaku.

"Kenapa Sakura? Apa..apa tidak bisa?" tanyaku lemah.

"Sasuke, dunia ini masih membutuhkanmu. Kau masih punya teman, Itachi-nii, bahkan semua orang disekitarmu."

"Tidak Sakura! Aku hanya menging-"

"Sasu-"

"Sakura, aku menginginkanmu! Kau segalanya di hidupku, dan aku gila tanpamu."

"Tapi Sasu-"

"Dan Sakura, aku percaya bahwa aku akan bertemu dirimu lagi dan voila! Aku bertemu lagi denganmu! Jadi bawa-"

"SASUKE!" Aku kaget mendengar bentakanmu padaku. Aku hanya menatapmu tak percaya.

"Sakura..."

"Kumohon Sasuke, ini bukan waktunya untuk kau meninggalkan dunia ini. Bukan waktunya Sasuke. Banyak orang masih menunggumu, membutuhkanmu, bahkan menyukaimu."

"Tapi..." aku hanya menatapnya dengan sedih. Lalu dengan lembut dia remas tanganku dan tersenyum.

"Percayalah Sasuke! Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku yakin banyak orang membutuhkanmu." Ucapnya lembut.

"Sakura.. baiklah jika itu kenginanmu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Nah sudah waktunya aku pergi Sasuke. Saranku, carilah wanita pendamping lain. Tapi ingat! Aku selalu ada dihatimu Sasuke. Ingat aku selalu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Sakura. Akan kupegang permintaanmu. Karena kenginanmu perintah bagiku!"

Sosok itu tersenyum padaku lalu berkata kembali, "Jagalah juga pohon ini Sasuke."

"As you wish my Princess."

Dan aku dapat merasakan angin berhembus dan sosok itu menghilang dengan senyum tekembang. Kau tau? Ini bukan akhir dari cerita kita, bukan waktunya melupakanmu, bukan perpisahan maupun bukan waktunya mengatakan selamat tinggal. Karena suatu saat aku akan melihatmu lagi.

_**I miss you like crazy  
You're gone but not forgotten  
I'll never forget you  
Someday I'll see you again  
I feel you walk beside me  
Never leave you, yeah  
Gone but not forgotten  
I feel you by my side  
No this is not goodbye**_

**This is not the end of our LOVE STORY... this is not GOOD BYE... this is not end of MY LIFE... i'll see you again,again,again... I Love You!**

**-Sasuke-**

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N:

Maafkan saya atas cerita nan aneh ini. Saya baru berpengalaman bikin fic kayak gini. Blom biasa heheheh... *nyengir* dan mohon bimbingannya bagi yang sudah sering bikin ginian. X)

Balesan ripiew dulu yaaa~ XD XD

**Ninabobok**

Nina bobok oooo~ Nina bobooookk~ *dikemplang

Aaaa.. maaf saya kebawa suasana nama Nina-san... hehehe.. *nyengir watados* makasih udah suka ficnaaaaaa~ *peyuk-pyuk nina* Makasih ripiewnya!

Wanna RNR Again?

**Fidy Discrimination Miaw-miaw**

Ini sekuel khusus untuk Fidy. Puaskah? Puas ya? ya? Ya? *plaaakkk!* mudah-mudahan puas.. heheheh... saya memang kurang asem karena saya terlalu manis. XD *dimutilasi idup-idup* makasih udah nge-fave! Makasih ripiewnya!

Wanna RNR?

**Kazuma Big Tomat**

Ini ficnya udah saya ralat... bagaimana? Baguskah? Maaf klo kependekan. TT^TT

Wanna RNR? Makasih ripiewnya!

**Rin Akari Dai Ichi**

*nutup telinga pake gabus*

Gag usah pake tereak touchan.. (_ _) ehehe.. ini udah maju gitu? *garuk" pala* udah di-edit sih hehe.. tapi chap 1 males edit.. *PLAAAKK* oh makasih juga udah ripiew yang di Versi Fate/Stay Night. Hehe... pendeskripsiannya juga itu udah pake meras otak. Touchan.. Rei belajar di skula harus pakek huruf besar abis percakapan. Kan kalimat langsung. *Guru Mode: ON*

Wanna RNR? Makasih ripiewnya!

**Hikari Meiko EunJo**

*nyodorin tissue* hehe.. makasih ripiew.. makasih buat pujiannya... ini sekuelnya. Gimana sekuelnya? Baguskah? Hehe..

Wanna RNR?

**Me**

Ini sekuel untuk Me... moga-moga puas ya! Makasih ripiewnya!

Wanna RNR?

**Rein Cerise**

Lagunya... "How To Break A Heart" yang nyanyiin westlife. Moga-moga suka lagunya ya!

Makasih fave dan ripiewnya.

**Uchiha Evans**

Hehe.. makasih sarannya dan ripiewnya senpai. Kayaknya sekuelnya yang ini kependekan ya? Saya gag ada ide buat nambahin lagi hehe.. moga-moga suka! Be te we.. saya suka sama fic senpai yang No More Heroes ya? Kapan apdet? Hehehe...

Wanna RNR?

Okelah kalau begito! Semoga suka dan maaf klo pendek.. ini sudah benar-benar batas author. Chap selanjutnya "Beautiful Girl" milik Christian Bautista!

Stay in this fic minna-saaaann~

Need Ripiew Here! XD


	3. Beautiful Girl

Beautiful Girl

**SasuSaku Songfic**

**Oneshoot**

**Deslaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Original story from UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha**

**Warning: **

**If you don't like SasuSaku, stay out from this fic! GaJe,OOC. Don't like? Don't Flame!**

**Disini semuanya ONESHOOT dan tidak nyambung. Kecuali chapter satu dan dua itu nyambung. Jadi diingatkan sekali lagi, chapter tiga dan seterusnya gak akan nyambung.**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

BRUUUUKK!

"Huuf.."

Aku dapat mendengar desahan nafasku sendiri setelah aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Ya, pekerjaan ini memang merepotkan –aku tidak peduli apakah rohku memang bertukar dengan si Nara itu sampai aku bisa berkata merepotkan- apa sebabnya? Geez... masalah perusahaan datang bertubi-tubi menghantamku seakan berkata 'Welcome To The Hell' kurasa aku akan mati hanya karena masalah perusahaan sialan itu. Apa yang mesti kulakukan sekarang? Huf.. pusing sudah kepalaku. Tanpa kusadari otakku mengingat kejadian dengan pemilik apartemen ini.

**Flashback**

"_SASUKE!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang kelihatan sudah berumur. Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepala sambil mengangkat satu alisnya._

"_Ada apa Tsunade-baasan?"_

"_Begini, keponakanku ingin tinggal di apartemen ini. Tapi tak ada kamar lain untuknya kecuali kamar disebelahmu. Apakah kau keberatan dia tinggal disitu? Mengingat kau melarang orang tinggal disebelah kamarmu." tanya Tsunade sedikit takut. Ya, apartemen itu ada karena Sasuke._

"_Ciri-cirinya?"_

"_Euh.. dia perempuan. Tapi tenang saja! Dia anaknya kalem kok! Tidak seperti...siapa itu wanita rambut merah yang selalu di dekatmu?"_

"_Karin dan wanita itu hanya stalker yang tidak punya etika. Baiklah! Asal ingatkan padanya untuk tidak ribut! Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan!"_

"_Tenang saja." ujar Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti,sambil berlalu. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan dari Sasuke seorang. Sang pemuda onyx itu hanya mengangkat alisnya saat melihat senyum Tsunade._

"_Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikannya' batinnya._

**Flashback Off**

TIIIN TIIIIN!

BRUUUKKKK!

UGHH!

Aku mengelus-elus kepalaku yang sakit. Sudah pagi ternyata, dan aku ketiduran. Jatuh dari tempat tidur begini rasanya ternyata. Ugh.. siapa yang sembarangan membuat keributan ini? Dengan langkah malas kubuka jendela dan kujulurkan kepalaku. Kuangkat satu alisku ketika menangkap sebuah truk pindahan. Oh.. jadi gadis itu pindah sekarang? Hah.. siapa peduli? Lebih baik bersiap-siap untuk ke Kantor, dan jam berapa sekarang? Oh jam 7...

2 menit...

5 menit..

Tunggu, itu tadi jam 7?

OH MY! AKU BISA TELAT!

Cklek!

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dengan lega. Aku masih bisa mengejar jam kerjaku yang ketinggalan ini! Dan saat aku membalikkan badanku untuk beranjak aku menatap tetangga baruku yang juga sedang menutup pintu. Tunggu! Dia..dia..dia kan...

**10 tahun yang lalu...**

"_Aku Menyukaimu!"_

"_Maaf Sasuke, kurasa aku belum bisa." jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala._

"_Kenapa? Apakah kau tidak menyukaiku?"_

"_Maaf aku hanya harus kuliah di Oto atas permintaan Ayahku. Maaf Sasuke." dan dia meninggalkan sang Onyx sambil berlinang air mata. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya digenggam kuat._

"_Sa..su..ke?"_

"_Berjanjilah padaku suatu saat kau menerimaku!"_

"_Entahlah Sasuke. Tapi aku akan memikirkannya! Dan aku akan berusaha memenuhinya!"_

_Dan itu hari terakhir mata itu berpandangan._

**Flashback Off**

Ugh... padahal aku sudah bisa melupakannya... dan aku bisa merasakan dadaku berdegup kencang. Dia kembali lagi. Aku jatuh cinta...lagi. aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku begini. Sudah berapa lama aku mencarinya dan kini aku menemukannya.

_**Beautiful girl, whenever you are**_

_**I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door**_

_**I knew that I'd love again after a long, long while**_

_**I'd love again**_

Dan gadis itu menolehkan kepala dan matanya membelalak kaget.

"Sasuke?" lalu dia mengembangkan senyum manisnya padaku. tapi aku berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Ugh.. apa yang kulakukan barusan? Sasuke kau,BODOH!

"Sa..su..ke..." dan Emerald itu membelalak dengan sempurna.

_**you said 'hello' and I turned to go**_

_**but something in your eyes left my heart beating so**_

_**I just knew that I'd love again after a long, long while**_

_**I'd love again**_

Ya... takdir ini sungguh mempermainkan kita. Memisahkan kita dan, sekarang mempertemukan kita lagi. Tapi apa daya? Waktu sudah merubah diriku sepenuhnya. Aku menganggap janji kita dulu hanyalah janji belaka. Janji yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan.

_**It was destiny's game, for when love finally came on**_

Mungkin aku sempat hancur. Ketika aku mencarimu tapi ternyata hasil yang kudapat kau menghilang. Menghilang dari kehidupanku dengan hanya meninggalkan satu janji yang tak kuanggap lagi kini. Tapi, rasa ini masih ada untukmu dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

_**I rushed in line only to fine that you were gone**_

_**wherever you are i fear that i might**_

_**have lost you forever, like a song in the night**_

Aku sebetulnya masih mencintaimu walau sudah sekian lamanya. Walau sudah lama kau meninggalkanku. Menghilang. Tapi.. jangan tanya kenapa aku pura-pura tak mengenalmu, aku juga tak tau. Apakah ini perlakuanku untuk membalasmu?

_**now that I've loved again, after a long, long while**_

_**I've loved again**_

Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baruku. Kini tiap pagi aku selalu mendapati kau yang memberiku senyuman ketika, aku keluar dari kamarku. Tapi aku tidak mau menanggapimu. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu. Sampai pada suatu hari aku membentakmu.

"Tak usah memberiku senyuman! Jika kau hanya fansgirl biasa, tak usah pura-pura baik padaku!"

Dan aku kehilangan senyumnya sejak saat itu. Senyum yang tak lelah dia berikan padaku, dan kini aku menghancurkannya.

**End Sasuke POV**

Kaki itu melangkah lesu ke kamarnya. Tetes air mata masih mengalir deras tanpa henti. Dadanya terasa sakit bagai dirobek-robek. Pedih, kecewa, putus asa, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dapat digambarkan betapa hancurnya gadis Pink ini. Kata-kata menusuk itu serasa menghantamnya berkali-kali. 'Apakah keputusanku pindah kesini salah? Apa dia melupakan janji itu?' hanya itu yang ada di otaknya. Menghantuinya. Menemaninya di gelap ruangannya.

"Aku...keberadaanku.. tak diperlukannya." dan mata itu terpejam membawanya ke alam mimpi.

TAP TAP TAP

Sepatu hitam itu berbenturan dengan lantai dibawahnya dengan cepat.

"Argh... harusnya Dobe memberitahuku untuk mengirim e-mail itu lebih cepat tadi!" umpat pemuda berambut raven itu, sambil sekali-kali melirik jamnya. Saat dia melangkah ke kamarnya dan bersiap membuka pintunya dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Disebelahnya gadis Pink itu berjalan gontai. Rambutnya terayun-ayun. Disebelah tangannya memegang sebuah plastik hitam. Dan yang tak diduga, gadis itu membuang plastik tadi keluar ke jalanan di bawah, tanpa memperhatikan bahayanya karena mereka di lantai lima.

SYUUUT

Lalu gadis itu berbalik masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tak mengerti. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya membawa dia berlari kencang ke lantai bawah.

"Bingo!" pekiknya saat mendapat plastik hitam itu. Lalu dia memutuskannya membawanya ke kamarnya.

_**beautiful girl, I'll search on for you**_

_**till all of your loveliness in my arms come true**_

Matanya onyx itu membelalak sempurna mendapati apa yang terdapat pada plastik itu. Foto dirinya dengan berbagai macam aktivitas, lalu foto hasil editan dengan gambar Sakura dan dirinya yang dipadukan. Dan buku harian Sakura...

_5 September 2002_

_Sasuke besok mengikuti lomba basket. Aku khawatir padanya karena kakinya yang cedera akibat menolongku yang jatuh dari tangga beberapa hari lalu. Tapi dia tetap memaksakan mengikuti lomba basket. Mudah-mudahan timnya menang! _

_9 September 2002_

_Ino memberiku sebuah CD yang berjudul 'Beautiful Girl' aku yang tertarik, mendengarnya. Dan pada saat itu, aku ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakan padaku seperti di lirik lagu itu. _

_15 September 2002_

_Sebentar lagi masa SMA akan berakhir. Aku takut berpisah dengan Sasuke. Aku akan pindah kuliah di Oto. Tapi aku takut._

Mata Sasuke makin cepat membaca helai demi helai. Namanya selalu disebut di tiap lembar, di tiap baris dan di setiap tanggal. Dan matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada satu kalimat.

_**Aku akan menepati janjiku pada Sasuke. Aishiteru Sasuke...**_

_**you've made me in love again, after a long, long while**_

TOK TOK TOK!

"Iya sebentar!" ucap suara serak Sakura.

Cklek

GREB

"Sas..Sasuke?"

"Sakura maafkan aku!" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Menjauhlah Sasuke. Sia-sia pengorbananku pindah kesini!" jerit Sakura dengan berlinang air mata sambil mendorong Sasuke.

"Saku-"

"Lepaskan!"

"Sakura-"

"LEPASKAN SAS-"

"SAKURA! You're... you're my beautiful girl." dan Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh yang ada di dekapannya melemas dan berhenti memberontak.

_**in love again**_

_**and I'm glad that is you…**_

_**hmmmmm… beautiful girl..**_

**Aishiteru Sakura...**

**OWARI**

Gyaaaa! *blushing sendiri* kenapa aku buat fic gini? Padahal ga pinter bikin fic gini. Hiks..hiks.. Senpaaaaaaaaaaiiiii~ mohon bimbingannyaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~ *nangis sembah sujud*

Lumayanlah menghabiskan lima halaman MS Word hanya untuk ceritanya.

Okelah daripada banyak bacoted mending bales ripiewwww~ prikitiewww~

**Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora**

Hehehe... makasih untuk pujiannya. *nyengir bahagia* dan makasih ripiew and favenya oneechan! ^^

Keep RNR?

**Just Ana**

Klo saku ga mati ga seru! XDD *author dirajam* disini Saku ada karena critanya ga berhubungan dengan chap satu dan dua. Ga usah manggil senpai... aku msih kelas tujuh... TToTT

Keep RNR?

Like a Star

Ga boleh? Saya juga ga tau. Hehehe... *nyengir*

**Fidy Discrimination**

UWAAA! Fid-fidyyyyy! Eeegghh...Rei kecekek disini kau peluk begitu erattt! Uggee,,,  
ma' sama... ;) hehehe... nanti masuk IMB ya klo suka nyanyi! XDD euh.. kelanjutan kagak ada euy! Ini kan sebetulnya hanya kumpulan Oneshoot. Cuman Rei kemaren bikin chap satu dan dua nyambung karena pengen. XDD

Keep RNR? Muach! 3

Yusha'chan Higurashi

Makasih oneee~ *nangis bahagia* ini udah apdet..

Keep RNR?

**Rin Akari Dai ichi**

Ini udah diperbaiki Touchan. Hehehe...XDD

Ini udah apdet... RNR?

**An Innocent People**

Yo! Kalem mameeenn~ santai aja.. wkwkwk...

Oh salam kenal dulu ya! XDD

Nasehatin orang ga usah pake 'HEH' segala dong. klo kalian emang pengguna EYD tulen yang bisa mengkritik EYD kami pasti tau dong, cara nasehatin dengan baik! X)

Ini sudah diperbaiki. Apakah sudah berkenan di hati kalian?

Makasih udah sering memperhatikan fic saya yang ancur amburadul.

Oh ya nama kalian salah tuh!

Nama **KALIAN **itu **AN **Innocent people kan? Bisa mengerti dari yang saya bold? Bahwa kalian menyebut diri sebagai 'KAMI' yang artinya lebih dari SATU ORANG. AN itu untuk SATU orang. Jadi sebaiknya perbaiki nama kalian.

Keep RNR untuk mengkoreksi EYD saia?

**Haruno Mya-chan**

Ga apa-apa. Yang penting Oneechan berbaik hati mengripiew.^^

Makasih udah muji fic ini. Rei sendiri blushing tanpa sadar pas bikinnya. XDD

Oh ya makasih udah ripiew tiap fic Rei yang muncul. Rei minta maaf gak bisa ripiew punya Oneechan yang NaruSaku karena Rei ''Narusaku Haters'' hehe.. jadi klo baca Narusaku paling ga kuat. Makasih udah difave!

Keep RNR?

**4ntk4-chan**

Makasih. Keep RNR?

Hueh.. selese juga bales ripiew!

Untuk semua baik Silent Reader, atau yang ngeripiew makasih banyak ya!

Wanna ripiew?


End file.
